The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of apple tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the "Sommerfeld apple tree", and, more particularly, to an apple tree which produces fruit which are mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 7 to September 20 near La Grange in the central valley of California, and which further is distinguished by producing an attractive, sesmi-blushed fruit, having an excellent sweet flavor and producing regular crops of large fruit in mid season.
The climatic conditions prevailing in the central valley of California limit the number of commercial varieties of apple trees which can successfully be grown to produce commercially acceptable fruit. The hot, arid conditions during the summer months coupled with relatively few days each year in which chilling conditions are reached are not favorable to many varieties of apple trees which can be grown successfully under more conducive growing conditions.
However, two commercial varieties of apple trees perform well under these otherwise adverse conditions. The "Fuji" apple tree (unpatented) has fruit resembling that of the "Delicious" apple tree in color and otherwise being of commercially acceptable quality tolerant of the growing conditions in the central valley of California. The color of the fruit is essentially green with occasional fruit, usually that growing near the exterior of the tree, displaying a pink striping or blush. The fruit of the "Fuji" apple tree ripened for harvest near La Grange, Calif. approximately from Oct. 5 to Oct. 16 in 1991.
The other of the two commercial varieties tolerant of these growing conditions is the "Royal Gala" apple tree (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,121). The "Royal Gala" apple tree produces fruit having a red blush exterior coloration. In 1991 near La Grange, Calif. the fruit reached maturity from approximately Aug. 4 to Aug. 16. As a consequence of the limited number of such commercial varieties tolerant of these growing conditions, the industry has a long recognized need for new varieties which can thrive under such growing conditions, particularly if they produce fruit ripening for harvest at periods compatible with existing varieties and having high skin coloration.